fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Rulers of Earth
''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth ''is an upcoming action-sandbox fighting game by Clover Entertainment. It is the fourth entry in the Godzilla game series . It is an attempt to re-imagine the fighting style in the previous Godzilla games. The game is loosely based on the ongoing IDW comic book series of the same name. It will be released for Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Wii U on November 23, 2013. Gameplay The game is a persistent world multiplayer fighting game, but it's not an MMO like the last game. You can play on your own or online, but the gameplay is not seperated. You can still fight other players when not online. However, you have to be online to chat with other players through headphones and compete in multiplayer tournaments. The gameplay is a mix between War of the Monsters , wrestling games, and Super Smash Bros. It is a 3D fighting game. Battle as giant monsters in fully destructible and interactive environments. The environments can be used to your advantage as well. You can topple buildings onto your opponents, throw cars and rubble at them, throw into buildings, and use them as cover from enemy fire. You can even get rewarded points for how much damage you cause to the city at the end of a fight. These points will allow you to buy bonus content, new monsters, new cities, and more. The fighting system is more unique from other fighting games. It takes elements from War of the Monsters, where you fight monsters in fully-destructible 3D environments, and the pinning system from the WWE games, where you have to pin the other monster down to the ground after inflicting enough damage to it, and the damage system of Super Smash Bros, where percentage shows how much damage was taken and you get weaker as you take more damage. The fighting is as follows: You have to battle the other monster and inflict as much damage on him as possible, then once he's taken enough percentage in damage, pin him down for 3 seconds and you win the fight. Classic modes like Versus mode, where it's just 2 players fighting, and Melee mode, where it's 4 players fighting, and Destruction Mode, where 1, 2, 3, or 4 players have to cause as much destruction to the city as possible within the time limit, but there are some new modes as well, including elimination, where the last monster standing wins. Monsters DLC Characters Pacific Rim Pack A downloadable set of characters from the Pacific Rim movie. Both Jaegers and Kaiju are presented here. Modes Soundtrack Trivia *This is the first time Zilla is called by his official name in a Godzilla game. The previous games referred to him as Godzilla USA or Godzilla 1998, even though he isn't really Godzilla. *This is the first time a song with lyrics in it is the intro in a Godzilla game. *It is the first time the Godzilla and Pacific Rim series crossed over (only if you get the DLC pack). *This game is actually VERY loosely based off an ongoing Godzilla comic book by company IDW. Category:Destructible Environment Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Godzilla (series)